Siente mi Amor
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: ¿Día de los enamorados? se siente ese espíritu en el aire, chocolates, flores, tarjetas, ¿una canción? cuál sería la mejor forma de celebrar, pero será necesario esperar precisamente ese día ¿para hacerte sentir mi amor?


Un día más para amarte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Aún recuerdo tan claramente ese 14 de Febrero en el que te removías nerviosa en tu pupitre en el salón de clases, aunque no lo demostraba, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos sobre ti. Me preguntaba qué te tenía tan nerviosa, jugabas con tus dedos sobre la mesa y sobre tu frente se podía apreciar un ligero brillo perlado, a ratos tus ojos miraban la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pizarra con sus pequeñas manecillas dando paso suelto hacia el horario de salida. De pronto uno de mis amigos tocó mi hombro para distraerme por un breve instante, uno en el que te perdí de vista. El timbre tocó y volaste tan rápido de mi lado que no escuché ni tus pasos. Pregunté por ti de forma disimulada con tus amigas pero ellas simplemente no te habían visto, por un carajo! exclamaba de forma interna ¿en dónde rayos te has metido Akane?

Busqué por los jardines la biblioteca pero nada, entonces decidí regresar a casa, desanimado y resignado de que una vez más te habías escabullido delante de mis ojos.

Sorpresa fue que al llegar a casa tampoco te encontré, mi humor no mejoraba y me sentía frustrado e irritado. Cómo te protejo si te escapas de mí pequeña marimacho! refunfuñaba en el dojo, intentando desahogar mi molestia. De pronto llegaron irrumpiendo y destrozando todo a su paso ese par tan singular, Shampoo junto a Ukío envolviéndome en dulces que ellas mismas habían preparado, intenté huir pero verdaderamente son insistentes y molestas.

De una forma muy peculiar Kasumi ayudó a que me dejaran en paz, invitándolas a la cocina para que pudieran enseñarle como era que habían preparado tantos dulces en San Valentín. Ellas en una competencia de nunca acabar aceptaron y se fueron a preparar sus golosinas. Así pasaron las horas y Akane la chica dueña de mi corazón no aparecía.

Salí de casa justo al atardecer, caminé cabeza gacha por la barda de todos los días hasta llegar al puente, miré el cielo que estaba cual postal de colores rosas, rojos, morados, vi el brillo del sol ese que deja justo cuando está por esconderse en el horizonte, una brisa fresca golpeó mi rostro pero junto con ella mi olfato, trajo a mi un dulce aroma que reconocía, cerezas. Miré hacia el frente y pude ver tus marrones brillar justo antes de que cayera la noche, recuerdo como mi corazón se alocó de solo verte.

-Akane, ¿dónde estabas? dije reclamando

-Por ahí... respondiste sin mirarme y levantando tus hombros restando importancia a mi preocupación.

-Cómo es eso! exclamé enarcando una de mis cejas

-Porque tanto cuestionamiento! desde cuando te importa lo que me suceda o haga- dijiste alejándote de mi

-Cómo que no! luego tu padre se muere te pasa algo, niña boba!

-No es tu asunto, no tienes que ser amable por el "compromiso" - y eso me dolió como un demonio! porque en verdad me preocupaba pero cómo le hacía entender que ella era la única!

-Vamos a casa mejor- pude decir antes de que dijera una idiotez que me enviara directo a Okinawa cortesía de mi hermosa prometida.

Ese mismo día por la noche, fui a mi habitación a dormir, acomodaba mi futón cuando oí la ventana de Akane abrir. Me pareció extraño pues acostumbra a cerrarla muy bien a esas horas. La curiosidad pudo más y me salí como tantas veces en dirección al cuarto de ella. Asomé sutil pero ella estaba de frente detrás de la cortina, de puro susto casi pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, ella cogió una de mis manos y de un solo jalón me hizo entrar a sus aposentos.

No tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir, pero de seguro me esperaba un mazo enorme directo en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos, esperé, pero no pasaba nada.

-Abre los ojos Ranma! exigió

-Lo siento, eh. yo, es que... vi tu ventana y...

-Lo sé, la abrí para que pudieras entrar- dijo muy suelta de cuerpo que se me cayó la mandíbula de asombro.

-¿Estás enferma? fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Deja de decir boberías! o te vas arrepentir

-Está bien, está bien, es que me tomas por sorpresa- dije mirando el suelo

-Bueno...em... ya casi se va el día- en ese momento me preguntaba qué carajos tenía que ver el día conmigo y la ventana.

-Akane mejor me voy- dije apresurado hacia la ventana entonces ella cogió mi brazo izquierdo y me giró de una.

-No he terminado, ¿ves esa pequeña bolsa sobre mi escritorio? miré hacia esa dirección y no podía ignorar el calor de su pequeña mano sobre mi brazo, hubiese querido quedarme así un rato más pero ella volvió a hablar y dijo: es tuya!

Caminé hacia el escritorio y tomé entre mis manos la bolsa, la miré esperando su aprobación y ella sonrió tan hermosa con solo el brillo de la luna entrando por su ventana.

Era un hermoso Obi nuevo (cinturón) para mi Gi que hace semanas se destrozó por lo viejo que estaba. Era de color negro con un ligero brillo satinado a simple vista era el típico Obi pero este tenía una peculiaridad, llevaba bordado "SAOTOME" con hilo dorado y ese simple detalle lo hacía especial. Me sentí muy feliz de que ella recordara que necesitaba uno pero más aún cuando voltee para darle las gracias tomando sus pequeñas manos junto a las mías y ver picadas en todos sus dedos.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín- dijo sonriendo como solo ella sabe

-¿Por esto no te vi en todo el día?

-Sí, quería terminarlo, soy un desastre en la cocina entonces lo compré pero quise darle un toque, es increíble que me haya quedado así ¿no crees?

-No, lo único increíble aquí eres tú

Ese fue el comienzo de mi primer paso a confesar todo aquello que sentía, un dulce beso sin experiencia selló ese San Valentín, me sentía grande! y feliz! y todos los siguientes 14 de Febrero ella se esmeraba por darme un detalle nuevo.

Solo es una fecha más para mi, pero no sería nada sin su compañía.

Han pasado ya 30 años desde aquel día, ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes. Pero quiero que este día sea más especial aún. No porque es una festividad de enamorados no! sino porque ella es el amor de mi vida, mi esposa, la madre de mis tres hijos, y con la que quiero vivir en todas las vidas posibles.

Me encuentro aquí sentado en mi escritorio, mirándola desde mi ventana junto a mi pequeña nieta Mei, ella corretea detrás de su abuela feliz por en medio de flores, su hermosa melena azul con destellos de canas platinadas solo embellecen el paisaje de mis orbes, la amo tanto o más que el primer día en que la conocí, no imagino mis días sin ella, y espero que cuando la muerte llegue a mi encuentro sea antes porque no soportaría vivir sin su sonrisa.

Al fin terminé de escribir algunas de Las Hazañas del Gran Saotome, de esas de juventud, y la dedicatoria especial antes de enviarlo a mi editor e hijo Arata el del medio quien le hace honor a su nombre con sus ideas frescas e innovadoras, es para mi amada Akane.

De pronto escucho sus inconfundibles pasos en la puerta...

-Cielo ¿quieres té? pregunta amablemente

-Claro que sí, pero antes necesito que leas esto mi amor...

Ella se acerca al escritorio se coloca las gafas de lectura que lleva siempre consigo y comienza a leer cada línea de la pantalla de mi computador.

-Espera Cielo, hazlo en voz alta- le digo tocando su hombro, ella me sonríe y comienza otra vez...

"Cuando la lluvia está soplando en tu cara y todo el mundo está en tu caso, podría ofrecerte un abrazo cálido _para hacerte sentir mi amor, _cuando caen las sombras de la tarde y aparecen las estrellas y no hay nadie ahí para secar tus lágrimas, podría abrazarte por un millón de años _para hacerte sentir mi amor, _te conozco, tu mente aún despierta, lo he sabido siempre, desde el momento en que nos conocimos que es sin duda en mi mente en donde perteneces. Pasaría hambre, me volvería negro y azul, qué no haría!_ Por hacerte sentir mi amor, _podría hacerte feliz, no hay nada que no haría, ir hasta los extremos de la tierra, _solo para hacerte sentir mi amor._

_Mi querida Akane, esposa de mi corazón solo tú hiciste mi sueño realidad, porque me dejaste ser parte de tu vida solo para hacerte sentir mi amor._

_Ranma Saotome.__

**FIN._**

_Mis queridos lectores, dedicado a cada uno de ustedes en este día del amor, para los que están enamorados y son correspondidos, para los que recién comienzan, para los que amaron una sola vez en la vida, para los que no conocen el amor, para todos ustedes, recuerden que es una festividad muy bonita pero que no es necesario esperar ese día para decir o hacer lo que sientes, el amor se vive cada día junto a los que amas. Dilo, demuéstralo y vívelo! _

_Desde Chile una abrazo virtual, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2_

_**Sweetsimphony._ **_


End file.
